


her lips are like a quiet river

by jxnathanbyers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, M/M, Mermaid!Carter, Mermaid!Kendra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: When Sara gets a distress letter from Rip, she doesn't hesitate to take her crew on a rescue mission. Problem is, she somehow arrives too late...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU fic so please bear with me! I'm excited to share it with all of you <3

Stones crunch under her feet as Sara’s boots connect with the ground. She turns back to see Leonard behind her, face turning up in disgust as the tide comes, sloshing water onto his trousers. Mick isn’t far behind them, looking considerably more interested in the place than his partner was. Even though Sara smiles fondly at the sight, her fingers are itching towards her sword. She knows there’s going to be trouble; there always is when her crew is around.

 

“So,  _ Captain  _ Lance,” Leonard drawls, his hand on his sword as well and Sara can’t help but wonder if he has the same feeling as her. “Are you going to tell us why we came to this godforsaken land?”

 

“I got a distress letter from Rip and the rest of his crew so we’re going to go rescue them.” She ends her sentence with a smirk then faces the island with sheer determination.

 

Forward they march, the hot air stifling them and making it hard to breathe. Although Sara is the captain, Mick takes the lead. He’s always been good at directions and he’s never steered her and Leonard wrong before. Except for that time in Barcelona which she can’t blame him for because really, the diamond they stole was so beautiful. 

 

Mick’s sword slashes through the air as he cuts a tree branch blocking their path. Sara is sure to step over it, but Leonard isn’t as lucky.

 

“Shit!” His curse sings through the air, some birds flying high in the sky at the disturbance. 

 

Mick is immediately by the man’s side, bending down to inspect the injury. After he pulls off his partner’s boot and sock, he sighs in relief. “You'll be fine, crybaby.” 

 

He reaches down and tears off a piece of Leonard's shirt, ignoring the man’s protests. Kneeling down, he begins to bandage the foot. While he does that, Sara takes the time to look at their surroundings, ogling at a clump of bushes that houses some beautiful violet flowers. She moves closer to the bush, bending down and reaching out her hand to pluck one-

 

Suddenly a hand emerges from the bushes and grabs her throat. Sara opens her mouth in a silent scream; she’s not able to turn her head to see if Mick and Leonard are noticing her predicament. She’s just forced to stare at the face in front of her. The bags under the eyes, the unkempt hair, and the familiar smirk etched on the mouth. Except the smirk that used to be playful is now haunting. 

 

“Ray-” The hand around her throat tightens. She’s dimly aware of Mick shouting. At least she’s sure that it’s Mick. She’s beating on the arm. Beating, beating, beating. Now she’s aware of her own heartbeat. It’s beating faintly in her chest...

 

Then the hand is gone and she’s breathing air. Sweet, sweet air. Sara takes long gulps of it, sinking to her knees, her hand on the ground to keep her steady. After a few minutes, she looks up to see Mick and Leonard on each side of Ray, ready for a fight if it comes to one. But Ray just stands there as still as a statue, hands stiff at his sides. He looks nothing like the sweet boy she knew from so long ago. His face that had always been clean-shaven was now scraggly and there seems to be a certain sadness in his body.

 

“Ray?”

 

“Why are you so late?” The voice is a croak. The warmth that voice had once held was gone. Sara wonders if it’ll ever come back.

 

Then she focuses on what he actually said. “What do you mean? We only got the letter a few days ago-”

 

“It’s been years, Sara. Rip is dead. Jax is gone. We- I lost Martin. It’s been 5 years, Sara.” 

 

She opens her mouth wordlessly, hand coming up to clutch her chest…

  
Then she screams. 


End file.
